chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Titan Brothers
The following is an oral tale told from a Midgard village mother to her children as recorded by an Imperial scribe: When the world was young and the gods lived in peace, Gunnlaugir roamed Midgard in search of a challenge, one worthy enough to actually test his might. He searched far and wide until he came across the Crown of the Earth, Jorthkorona. Impressed by its regal stature, he challenged it to a wrestling match, one that would test both of their might and endurance. It took many hours, but eventually, the god won, asserting his... divine right upon the mountain. However, this story isn't about the Jotunnlord. No, my children, it is of his two sons: Prumuveiddur the Clever and Eldingarvordur the Strong. Though neither were as powerful as their father, these two brothers have most certainly earned their place among our stories, walking amongst the mortals to perform feats of great strength and cunning. They were born the first of the titans Jorthkorona gave to the Saint of Might, and they were most certainly its favored of all its children. From the Ash Tree that sits upon it like a prized jewel rests upon a crown, it gave to Prumuveiddur a book, its pages hewn from the leaves that adorn the branches and its spine woven together from the roots that dig into the stone it sits on. The book contained all the knowledge the Titan would ever need. In fact, it is said that once when Prumuveiddur was once flung to the other side of Midgard because of one of the many armed spawn of Thyrazix, his book taught him how to shout as his father did, scaring the world into bringing him back to his brother's side with nothing more than a single bellow. To Eldingarvordur, an axe was given, the head worked from the rock of the tallest spire of the mountain, its shaft fashioned from the sturdiest branch of the tree. Though it was an impressive weapon in its own right, Jorthkorona made it all the more potent by imbuing it with magic of the land. There are many stories of how the stronger brother could, with a single swing, cleave the clouds above to bring forth sunlight or whip snowstorms into a greater fury. Not to be outdone by the one that he had made to submit, Gunnlaugir gave to his eldest children a gift of his own: the ability to sunder any obstacle before them, no matter how great. With this gift, the Gunnlaugirson Brothers descended from the summit of the mountain to walk amongst the mortals. They faced many trials that threatened to overwhelm them, met many strange people who challenged their divine nature, and brought fame and glory to their names. They were the ones who brought together the Einherjar and built the mead hall where they celebrate and feast even to this day. They were the ones to chain the immortal boar above its fire pit and throw open the oaken doors to all who would enter the mead hall, both to boast of their own accomplishments and present challenges to its inhabitants that no others would dare take. Then one day, the dark winds of war drifted through the lands, promising death and destruction to all it touched. The Orcmother had slain the Fae Queen and had sent her armies marching across all the world's continents. This was long ago when the Imperium was still young and did not possess the strength it does today (Transcriber's note: though the mother is correct, such thoughts are unbefitting a citizen of the Holy Xilosian Imperium, glory be to the Allfather), so they could not send its soldiers to defend this land. Prumuveiddur and Eldingarvordur, armed with the Weapons of the Summit and blessed with Gunnlaugir's Sundering, sent their followers away, waiting on the slopes of their birthplace alone and readied for battle. It was there that they met Syzic the Unhallowed and the army that he led across the land. The battle is said to have lasted for three days and three nights. The fire of the orcs lashed against the winds and snow that Eldingarvordur hewed from the sky and the sounds of clashing blades were drowned out by Prumuveiddur's bellows. As the sun began to rise on that third night, the Unhallowed One finally emerged from his tent and met the two brothers in battle. Though the Orc was merely mortal, he had the blessings of his goddess, allowing him to meet the two divine brothers in even combat, exhausted as they were from the constant battle. '' ''However, their father's gift held true, and together as one, they slew the general that would bring terror to these lands. It was not without cost though, the treacherous soldier having dealt lethal blows to the both of them. With the last of his mighty strength, Eldingarvordur tossed his axe with a tremendous heave, the mountain's gift sailing into the mountain range so that none could retrieve it freely. Prumuveiddur, the cleverer of the two, ensured that his own gift would not be found as easily as his brothers, tossing the book to the winds between winds so that none but his own kind could find it. Together, their mighty strength expended, the two brothers died, hands clasped tightly in fraternity and companionship as they journeyed the same way into the beyond as they did in life: together. The two are said to have been found by their brethren, the other titans, that way and carried to the very summit of the mountain, entombed in the same place where Gunnlaugir blessed them and the mountain presented to them its gifts. It is thanks to them that these lands are not ruled by Ximatia and her ilk, not just Midgard but all of the Altarian continent. My börn, the next time you see Jorthkorona in the distance, I suggest you offer words of thanks to the Titan Brothers in remembrance for their many deeds. Now come, it is time for bed. ''You. Are you still writing all thi-'' End of Transcription Category:Lore Articles